


Not so Strangers

by ShinyOrenjiMushroom



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOrenjiMushroom/pseuds/ShinyOrenjiMushroom
Summary: After a rigged street race got him into an accident and a jail sentence, Grimmjow started over in a suburb working for an auto shop owner who looked the other way toward his past. An odd request from his boss to get his nephew out of the house has him in an interesting date-like situation with a somewhat familiar person.





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Storm/gifts).



> This was supposed to be done for 6/15 Grimmichi day, but Metallica concert had me like woah. Please enjoy this late start and excuse for Rammstein and fast cars.

Grimmjow had not been to an event since he'd dropped everything and started over. His move to the suburbs had found him working in a local garage that mostly did inspections and tune ups. Occasionally he got something exciting to work on, but he was more than grateful for the boring job. His employer overlooked his prison record in lieu of his skill with a car. That had been the hard part of starting over. But as it was he was living a fair existence. His apartment was a decent price with good space because he'd leased in an older building. Plus it was centrally located and a very short drive to work. He worked long hours, because he enjoyed working with cars, it wasn't a huge deal to him. His boss was an odd man with a long list of quirks, but he really didn't care too much what Grimmjow did as long as he worked. It was relieving to not have to look over his shoulder for modding cars with lifted parts. 

Urahara had never run out of strange things to ask him. But all the questions about music had finally made sense with the most recent request. Grimmjow wasn't paid to babysit. In fact, he wasn't fond of children, but pit tickets, paid hotel, plus his work pay for taking Urahara's nephew out of the house had been an offer too good to give up. What he hadn't expected was the attractive and somewhat familiar looking young man that had opened the door with a frown. The frown morphed into a furious blush and Grimmjow was left standing in the doorway. 

"What the hell is wrong with you sandal hat?" He heard yelled from another room. 

"Come now Ichigo. It's your own fault. You could have seen who was taking you if you had just worked on your project in the garage. "

"I didn't agree to go in the first place. " 

The pair came back around the corner and Urahara almost shoved his nephew into Grimmjow. "Your tickets are non-transferable and you were grouching about missing the tour at home." He grinned from under his hat. "Grimmjow here likes the same music. I'm sure you'll have fun with him. Now get out of my house. "

Grimmjow frowned at the slammed door and pushed Ichigo back upright. "What the fuck was that about?" He grumbled. 

"I wanted to see Rammstein when they toured a few years back, but I couldn't because of exams. " he blushed and turned to the side. 

"So then what the fuck is the problem?" Grimmjow snapped while grabbing Ichigo's wrist to lead him to his car. 

"I told him not to get me tickets. Especially not pit tickets." He tensed and wrestled his hand free but kept following. "I don't like being touched by strangers."

"Well that sucks kid." He shrugged and opened the door. "You don't have much refuge in the pit. "

"Yeah. But now that he's gone and spent the money I can't just not go. "

"Well, I mean you can just get drunk and tune everything else out. " Grimmjow laughed as they got in the car. "Might not remember the show though. "

"That's worse. " Ichigo snorted. "I'd prefer being in control of myself. "

"Well then quit bitching. Make the best of the situation and if it gets bad go hide in the restroom. "

Ichigo shook his head and turned to look out the window shutting down the conversation. Grimmjow tsked and cranked the music up to drown out the awkward air in the car. His fingers drummed on the wheel as he took them down back roads toward their destination. He loved the rush of wind through open windows as he sped along. A glance to the side told him that Ichigo was enjoying the drive as much, he grinned and gunned it. 

"The fuck!" Ichigo shouted while turning to look at Grimmjow. "This road is monitored you know? How fast are you going!?"

"150km. This baby maxes out way higher." He grinned knowingly. "Can't tell me you aren't enjoying it. "

"You still street race then?" He asked with a raised brow, dodging agreeing. 

Grimmjow paused and turned the music down. "How'd you know I street raced?"

Ichigo blushed and turned back to the window. "This is a modded Honda Civic. Looks to be about '94 model with custom paint. Plus I'd know the sound of a charged car anywhere. "

"Oh so you've got a secret. " 

"Not really. " he hesitated. 

"Oh so the Supra sitting in the garage at bossman's house belongs to him?"

"That's not a racing car. " Ichigo frowned. 

"Uh huh. "

"It's not. " 

"Whatever you say Orange. "

"My name is Ichigo. " he snapped. 

"Okay, Ichi. " he sneered. 

Despite his frown, Ichigo felt considerably more comfortable. It didn't stop a furious flush from covering his cheeks at the handsome mechanic. Grimmjow had noticed the constant blushing, but chose not to say anything. He'd been used to that back in his racing days. It hadn't happened much since he'd moved out of the city, but it stroked his ego to know he still had that effect. He grinned to himself easily admitting that he was perfectly okay with the idea of the other man finding him attractive. 

"So any reason why you don't like being touched?" He ventured. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but it causes a snap reaction from being bullied." 

"Like what?" 

"Oh generally some sort of physical violence. " he shrugged. 

"But you didn't react to me grabbing your wrist. " Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. 

"Believe it or not, you're not a stranger. "

"Well, I don't believe we've been introduced. " Grimmjow sneered. "Wouldn't forget a face that easy on the eyes. "

"I've uh, seen you enough times around the shop. " Ichigo murmured slowly. 

Grimmjow felt like he was being lied to and wasn't particularly fond of it. He frowned and gave the other a good look. Ichigo indeed had a pretty face. In fact, he was positive he did recognize him. Then Ichigo met his eyes. He turned back to the road. He sniffed and gripped the wheel tightly. He definitely knew Ichigo from somewhere, and he wasn't about to accept his half answer. 

"How about you try again without lying?" He growled out. 

"What?" Ichigo stammered out. "You've been working in his shop for two years now. I see you every time I visit. "

"Yea, but that's not why I'm not a stranger." Grimmjow clenched his teeth a particular event coming to mind. "Yes, I have a feeling I've seen you before working here. " he pulled the car over and reached across pushing Ichigo's hair down in his face. "Hah, a little punk with long hair and oil smudged on his cheek working on his friend's car. A car I killed in a race."

Ichigo pushed his hand away and fixed his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about. "

"You know, I really don't like it when people lie to my face. " he snapped. "That red headed shit couldn't appreciate the work done on the car and totally choked the race. Got himself injured. "

"You ran him off the road!" Ichigo yelled. 

Grimmjow grinned knowingly. "Nope. He tried to clip my Pantera on the down hill curve. Trying to intimidate, I just compensated. Don't guess he was expecting that and swerved. "

 

"Seriously?" Ichigo stared dumbfounded. 

"Shit, i wasn't afraid of people hitting my car in a race. I knew I could still win and fix the damage too. " 

"I could have throttled Renji for that." Ichigo growled. "Fucking worried me and on top of that I had to fix his car because he didn't want his parents or girlfriend to know he'd raced it and wrecked it." 

"You should grow your hair back out. The ponytail and dirty jumpsuit was pretty sexy. " Grimmjow snickered. 

Ichigo blushed and tried to cover his face. "When did you see me working on the car?"

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled back onto the road. "You ran past me as I got out of the car. Immediately after a few words with red you sent me the meanest glare and then popped the hood of his car. "

 

"Well in my defense he did tell me you ran him off the road." Ichigo sighed. "I really wanted to get a look at your car. I'd seen you race before and yours was always a performance demon." He smiled and looked out the window. "Not that working on Renji's was unsatisfactory, but yours was so custom. Until you totaled it that is."

"That was not a good night. " Grimmjow agreed. 

The car went quiet. Grimmjow couldn't remember much from the night other than racing and being blindsided. He remembered waking up in a clinic with Nel yelling at him. After that had been jail time and community service for several offenses. Some rich kid had challenged him to a race. He should have known better but he'd wanted to beat the Porsche the guy had just to prove a point. When they'd gotten his car out of the impound he was lucky he came from an influential family. Not that he'd wanted anything to do with his father's money or status, hence the lifted parts in his car, it had lessened his sentence. 

"For the record, Luppi was a douche. " Ichigo mumbled after a moment. 

"Yea, well the little shit got what was coming to him after I got out. " Grimmjow grinned. "Was a real shame that poor Porsche got messed up."

 

The rest of the drive was spent listening to Grimmjow's playlist in companionable silence. Ichigo never let on there was more that he knew regarding the incident. He switched between watching the scenery pass and stealing glances at the other man. He also didn't let on that Grimmjow's old car was not the only thing he wanted to get under. Years later his crush was still just as strong. He wasn't exactly sure why. No one had drawn his attention before. No real attraction toward anyone. He loved working on cars and the thrill of speeding. Renji had always teased that speed was his mistress. There was simply something about the other man though. After the accident, he tried to avoid thinking about him and devoted himself to ground up builds. Projects he generally worked on in his uncle's shop until two years back when a fresh out of jail Grimmjow came to work there. He was sure it had been done on purpose since he knew his uncle to be sneaky and scarily knowledgeable about people and their secrets. In fact, Urahara probably knew everything about Grimmjow and hired him specifically for what he'd gotten arrested for. He sighed softly. Ichigo didn't expect to see or ever meet Grimmjow after he'd been put in jail. 

 

After a while they stopped. Ichigo frowned when he realized they were at a hotel. He looked at Grimmjow in question. "What are we doing here?"

"Boss paid for a hotel so we don't have to drive back after. Gonna check in, change and grab food before. " He chuckled after a moment. "Man you were left in the dark weren't you?"

"Not unsurprisingly. He could have at least warned me so I had a change of clothes." Came out with a huff. "He's always doing something to rile me up. Sometimes ridiculous things."

"Your family is weird." Grimmjow agreed. "But hey, I'm not turning down Rammstein tickets. "

 

"You strike me as a concert guy. Probably why he asked you to babysit so to speak. "

 

"Oh yeah. Pit is even better. Seen them once before in Germany, and man it really is something." He grinned. 

"When was that?" 

"Years ago. When I was in junior high. My oldest sister Halibel moved there for college. I was visiting and she took me for my birthday. "

Ichigo smiled at the thought. He imagined a much younger Grimmjow yelling and pumping his fist. He tried to picture what his sister looked like but all he could think of was the younger one, Nel. Somehow that didn't fit. He wondered if Grimmjow was still close with his siblings. He followed the mechanic, lost in his own musings. He was brought out only when he was handed a room key. 

He let himself into the room and flopped on a bed while Grimmjow went to grab his duffle bag. He mused at the situation. Urahara thought he was funny sending him out like this. He knew that meant there was some sort of surprise waiting when he got back. One that probably involved socializing. He grimaced. He was sure that his uncle was well aware of his crush on Grimmjow also. He bet this situation was an attempt to force him to admit feelings. He wasn't going to fall whim to it though.

 

Grimmjow tossing something at him roused him from his mental stabbing of his uncle. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed when he stood up only coming up to the other's chin. 

"Gotta wear my ass kicking concert shoes if I'm going to be in the pit. " he shrugged. 

 

Ichigo gave him a once over. He took note of the worn down, spiked calf boots. It gave the other man at least another three inches. He felt like Rukia next to him. His perusal didn't stop there. Through the thread-bare band shirt he could see the edges of tattoos. He reached out towards the neck of the shirt wanting to know what it looked like. He'd seen the band logos inked on toned arms several times in the shop, but the one on his chest had always been covered. 

"Jugulator?"

"Like the Judas Priest song. Or just means cutthroat. " he flashed a toothy grin. "You can touch it all you want later. Let's go. "

Ichigo snapped his hand back, his cheeks burning at the insinuation. Grimmjow was past the point of noticing and impatiently tapping his foot in the hallway. He nodded his head toward the door with a frown. Ichigo tried to pretend he wasn't blushing and quickly followed. His lack of control had been embarrassing. He hoped he didn't act like this all night. 

Once they got to the venue Ichigo tensed seeing the crowd of people. He swallowed and scrubbed his hands along his pant legs. He hadn't been to a concert since his freshman year of high school. And even at that, they'd had seats. This was a new experience completely, and he felt on edge. 

"You ain't claustrophobic right? Just don't like being touched. " Grimmjow asked as he parked. 

"Space isn't the issue." He replied

Grimmjow nodded but said nothing. They went to join the crowd already forming to enter. He expected more outlandish looking fans but he guessed with the history and long run, they had all types coming. It made him feel a little out of place. He still looked fairly mild compared to the number of tattoos and piercings he saw, but the other fans in band tees and converse gave him a small respite. 

Once they had their wrist bands and were inside Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Ichigo didn't know what was going on so he had little choice but to stumble along after. He mumbled a few apologies as they ran into people along the way. He didn't dare try to free himself lest he fall into a mass of strangers. No one seemed to want to challenge Grimmjow rudely shoving through. He was rather intimidating looking. Ichigo reeled when he was yanked forward and ran into the rails at the front of the pit. 

"What are..." His face felt hot when Grimmjow's hands came down on the rail caging him in. "Umm. "

"Solves your stranger issue doesn't it?" He smirked and spread his stance into something more relaxed. "That is unless you have a problem with me being this close. " he rumbled suggestively. 

"No. Uh no. " Ichigo stammered as he felt the other's knee nudge the back of his leg. 

As soon as the first band started, Ichigo let himself forget Grimmjow's proximity. He got pumped and found himself feeling more relaxed. He was aware of the other people around them, but the arms on either side of his body kept anyone from running into him. Only one incident with a drunk fan even came close, but a swift elbow remedied the situation. He was actually happy and enjoying himself. 

"I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this. " he murmured between sets. 

"Better take a picture to remind yourself you do know how to have fun. " Grimmjow teased and grabbed Ichigo's phone out of his pocket. 

"Hey!" 

"Make horns!" He exclaimed and posed. 

His face was burning in embarrassment from how casually the blue-haired man had slid fingers in his pocket. Worse yet was when he noticed the barbell through Grimmjow's tongue. He covered his face and tried to look down. An elbow to his side had him looking up. He heard the click of the selfie cam and he grabbed for his phone. 

"Nope!" It was held out of his reach. "Not until you take at least one good picture. Might even keep your weirdo family off your back. "

Begrudgingly he agreed. While not completely, if his uncle saw evidence of him genuinely enjoying himself it might stave off future socializing attempts. He sighed and nodded his assent. Following suit he put up horns and made a face. He tried not to focus on the blue-green bead on Grimmjow's tongue stud, or how it matched his tattoos under his eyes. After two or three pictures were taken he reached for his phone again only to have it pulled away again. 

"This one is good. I'm keeping it." Grimmjow messaged himself the set and slid the phone back into Ichigo's back pocket. 

He seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing. Realistically though, he was trying to push the ginger's buttons. He sneakily had gotten his phone number and now was trying to get the other to flirt back. Ichigo had been willing to banter cars with him on the drive, so he was hoping to get more out of him. All the blushing was cute and he was betting there was some kind of attraction backing it up. Besides, he figured if the attention was completely unwanted he probably would have gotten punched. 

Once Rammstein came on he pressed closer. Their bodies were practically smashed together because of the excitement around them. He kept one hand on the rail and used the other to film from his phone. Every now and then people would try to mosh behind them crushing them together even more, even so Ichigo seemed to be enjoying himself. He was bobbing his head and pumping his fist along with the music. He smirked and braced his legs along the outsides of Ichigo's. He was prepared for a show full of pyrotechnics from seeing them before. When Ichigo jerked back into him at the surprise of flames he bit his lip to keep from overtly showing his appreciation. He instead focused on the songs and screaming lyrics. His body thrummed with electric energy from the high charged music. Bass rumbled the floor so much that he could feel it thrum through Ichigo's body and into his own. 

"That's amazing!" He heard Ichigo shout. 

"The encore is even better." He leaned down to reply right in the other's ear. 

He had been correct too. Three songs had been played with 'Engel' rounding out the show. There had been so much fire on stage they were dripping from the heat. Ichigo was star struck screaming the lyrics and leaning on the rails. He couldn't even begin to describe how elated he was that he'd been force into coming. People kept pushing against them clamoring for items throw off the stage, but he was blissfully free from the slick of sweat and beer with Grimmjow's chest pressed against his back. Even after the fact, a crumpled set list had been tossed out and Grimmjow caught it. 

It had been perfect. Ichigo talked about the concert the entire way back to the hotel. Grimmjow of course had been pleased. The show had been amazing as expected, but he found Ichigo to be enjoyable company, especially now that he'd loosened up and wasn't pouting. His eyes seemed to glow as he recalled his favorite parts. Grimmjow was content to listen to him. It was a far cry from the surly attitude from the morning. It made him even more attractive. He was a bit disappointed they'd never been formally introduced in his racing days. He could imagine the two of them working on their cars and racing down back roads. It prompted a question. 

"Did you ever race?" He asked suddenly. 

Ichigo paused as if thinking carefully about how to answer. "No. I didn't care about challenging people. I only care about how fast I can go. The top speed I could take was what I wanted."

"Fuck, I wish I'd gotten to race you. "

"Why?"

"Not like a city race, but out in the country with no one to get in the way. Just us and the god of speed. "

"We still could. Sandal-hat has a large piece of property a ways out from here." Ichigo suggested with a small smile. 

"Nah. Gotta rebuild Pantera. Can't run against ya not at my best." Grimmjow sighed wistfully. "Pan was my baby. She was so perfect and smooth to handle. I'm still pissed that shit Luppi caused me to wreck. "

Ichigo sighed as well. He waited for Grimmjow to park before speaking again. "Renji told me not to go watch. That it would be a boring race between a spoiled brat and an egomaniac. " he chuckled. "I had a weird feeling though. It was a total setup. "

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. 

"One of Luppi's pals had already called the police. After you crashed everyone scattered except the tall, blond friend of yours. He helped me get you to my dad's clinic. "

"Are you shitting me?" Grimmjow snapped and reached across the car grabbing Ichigo's shirt. "You've known the whole damn time and didn't think to approach me?"

 

"Actually, I didn't think I'd see you again. Nel agreed not to say anything about it either because we didn't want the negative attention on my dad and sisters for harboring you. " hazelnut eyes seem to glimmer dangerously at his rising temper. "I got a fine and community service for aiding your escape so to speak. "

 

Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort, but found he had nothing he could say. Ichigo had never met him previously, had a negative impression of him, but had still helped him out. He really couldn't blame the other for his choice to stay quiet. Still he was pretty steamed about the whole thing. Plus, he'd missed out on a potential good partner. He clicked his teeth and snarled. He hated that he felt indebted now. 

"Hey, you don't need to make a big deal of it. I chose to help you back then because of my own selfish reasons. "

 

"And what were those?" His interest was piqued. 

Ichigo licked his lips. "Your car. I wanted to get my hands on it. Compare it to my Shiro. And..." he licked his lips again. 

"And..?" Grimmjow smirked and let his eyes follow the action, and then drag up to meet Ichigo's. 

He went quiet at how close Grimmjow had gotten to him. His breathing quickened and he could feel his cheeks heating. Instantly he was thinking back to earlier the feel of the taller, firmer body around him. Never had he thought he'd been in this situation. His high school self would have been rejoicing at the idea of making out in a custom car. Now he was nervous, wondering if this was all a tortuous tease. The fingers gripping his shirt had loosened and were softly mimicking his heartbeat, tapping against his sternum. After a scant few moments, Grimmjow stretched across the center console and slid his other hand to cup Ichigo's jaw. A second later, their lips met. He pulled back just barely in surprise. Grimmjow grinned against his mouth and initiated another kiss by nipping at his lower lip. He sighed and reciprocated bringing his hands up to comb through powder blue tresses. 

Grimmjow moved away first hand toying with a longer strand that just bushed against Ichigo's chin. "Hmm, not bad for a first date. Wonder if I'll get in trouble for 'defiling company property'. "

"Like you'd care if you did. " Ichigo snorted and flicked his head. 

"That sounds like an invitation. "

\----


	2. II- Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first official date since the concert goes well. Grimmjow gets a small lesson on Ichigo’s history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue not in quotes is text messaging obviously. Un-beta’d At the moment. Was rushing to get it done for storm for valentines. I realized there was a small section missing so I reposted it.

Ichigo had not been particularly comfortable about not having a change of clothes. Despite making out with Grimmjow in the hotel parking lot, he'd been a bit uncomfortable about sharing a room for the night. It hadn't been bad though. After their own showers, they'd both gone to separate beds and passed out. He'd awoken to one of his uncle's shop shirts and Grimmjow's jumpsuit sitting on the edge of his bed. It was slightly embarrassing, but better than day old sweat and beer clothes. He was quick to shower and change. Grimmjow had left the room, so he decided to get coffee from the lobby and wait for him. He found him sitting in the breakfast nook reading the latest issue of Fast Car.

“Hey. “ he started and blushed when Grimmjow looked up. “If you want to take me by the shop instead I can wash your shirt and uniform really quick and give it back. “

“What are you planning wearing if you do that?” Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

“I’ve got a change of clothes there.” He shrugged. “He built a room above the shop when I was younger. I used to crash there when I visited in high school. “

Grimmjow agreed and beckoned them to check out. The drive back was comfortable. Ichigo was pleased to just enjoy the sounds of the road with Grimmjow’s driving. It made for a nice lull. Grimmjow didn’t seem particularly interested in talking so he just let himself fall into the hum until l the shop came in view. 

————

 

“Got my own keys to the place. It’s like another home. “ Ichigo smiled softly.

  
“Oh yeah?” He stood up and beckoned toward the stairs. “Hiding out?”

“Nah.” Ichigo chuckled. “Would work on the cars until late. I’d lose track of time.”

  
“Sounds like me.” Grimmjow smirked. “Well I mean when I was younger. Can’t do that at the apartment. “

“It kept me mostly out of trouble. I got into fights a lot in junior high.” He started up assuming Grimmjow would follow.

  
“It kept you out of trouble?” Grimmjow asked disbelief in his tone. “Cars got me into more. “ he chuckled.

  
“Well I wasn’t racing like you. Just fixing and making builds. I only drove on backroads out here. “ Ichigo murmured as he opened the door.

  
The efficiency style room was cozy. There was a fold out couch in the middle of the room with a plush blanket. It looked well-used. A small section of wall separated the space from a closet and bathroom. Grimmjow instantly felt comfortable seeing the decoration of classic license plates and car memorabilia. Ichigo disappeared behind the wall but he heard him welcome him to relax. He eyed the stack of books on the coffee table expecting to see auto magazines and was surprised to find medical and physiology texts.

Grimmjow startled when a bottle of Pepsi was put in front of him. He eyed it strangely then took it. Ichigo was drinking one himself and looked more relaxed. He was dressed in his own clothing now: Fitted, torn jeans and an x-japan shirt. It looked good. He took a swig from the bottle as he watched the other. Very good he decided, quickly followed by why didn’t he try to pursue him before. The taste of the Pepsi registered and he realized it tasted different.

Ichigo noticed his raised brow and laughed. “They’re from Mexico. “ he grinned. “Chad brought some to me after visiting his grandfather. Old hat and sandal started importing them after that.”

  
Grimmjow was vaguely familiar with Chad. The mixed-man was taller than himself and always brought deliveries to the shop. He also recognized him from secondary school. A weird feeling bubbled up in him thinking about that. Secondary school when he’d met Ichigo but didn’t know him. Ichigo that knew him thoroughly it seemed. He frowned as he watched Ichigo drink his Pepsi.

“How or why did you know me?” He asked suddenly.

  
Ichigo laughed warmly his eyes scrunching closed. “You got into a fight your first day at Karakura.” He smirked as he opened his eyes and pinned Grimmjow with a look. “There’s an attractive guy that comes to our suburban school and he looks like he enjoys fighting.”

“I suppose I’d take notice of that.” Grimmjow admitted.

“Then he peals out of the parking lot in a gorgeous car after school. Mind you a school where not many people have their own cars much less a fancy one. “ Ichigo grinned. “Who wouldn’t notice you?”

  
Grimmjow preened a bit feeling his ego stroked. “I guess I do draw attention. But beyond that I mean. “

“Ren had started street racing earlier that year. We’d been working on his build. I saw you race the first time against an upperclassman that night we put Ren’s new build out.” He lost himself for a moment. “Someone who had no fear of limits. I was intrigued. “

“You chicken out and never talk to me?” Grimmjow teased.

  
“Nah. Ren hated you the minute he saw you win. He wanted to beat you. And I mean he was kinda my best friend other than Chad so I kinda just held back. “ he shrugged. “I learned about you from how you raced. You never saw me there since technically I wasn’t supposed to be. “

  
“Until Red got into his accident. “ Grimmjow chuckled. “You gave me a pretty nasty look. I do remember that. “ he snorted. “I mean I remembered after you gave me that same look yesterday in the car. Seriously, grow your hair out again. “

“It was a pain working on cars then, it’s going to be worse when I get certified. “ he groused.

  
“Certified? For what?”

  
“Physical therapy and massage. “ Ichigo wiggled the fingers on his free hand. “I didn’t want to be a doctor like my dad, but I do enjoy aspects of medicine. I’ve got field knowledge which is more than I can say for most. “

  
“Field knowledge huh?”

  
“Enough to patch you up. “ Ichigo smirked.

“So, will you tell me what happened that night?” Grimmjow knocked back the rest of the Pepsi. “All I know is what Nel screamed at me. “

  
“You were banged up pretty good. “ Ichigo motioned to the couch. “I mean, you saw your car. You were almost completely pinned. The scar on your neck is from a piece of the door cutting you.”

Grimmjow touched his neck reflexively. “You stitched it up?”

“Yeah. Dad did most of the work on you but that needed to be closed up. It was bleeding a lot. “

  
Grimmjow smirked and rubbed his fingers over it. “Hmm. A souvenir. “

  
“Thankfully nothing was fatal. You were pretty disoriented. Hit your head I guess. Dad checked you for any damage. Luckily you were okay. “

“Still had me in a hospital a day after. “ Grimmjow grumbled.

  
“Standard procedure.” Ichigo shrugged. “Even though I wasn’t supposed to see or talk to you again, I was glad you were okay. “ He offered Grimmjow a smile.

They sat quietly for a moment. Grimmjow was not sure what to say after that. He supposed being that his father was in a political position, that it made sense to keep a small town clinic out of everything, but he wondered how he went to secondary never seeing Ichigo. Of course after he’d graduated, they quietly took him to prison, so he understood that. Fate must have had a hand he thought.

“Well here we are. “ Grimmjow murmured. “I’d say the universe is telling us something. “

Ichigo snorted. “If by universe you mean my snoopy, meddlesome uncle, then sure.”

“Don’t know about you, but I’m disinclined to pass up a golden opportunity. “ He smirked and reached his arm out.

Ichigo blinked at Grimmjow and appraised his extended arm. He sighed softly and scooted closer letting the other wrap it around his shoulders. For a minute it was just quiet with the sounds of the washing machine. Ichigo let his head fall back against the couch still eyeing the other man. He wanted to kiss him again. Grimmjow could feel the stare and tilted his head with a quirk of his brow. Ichigo flushed and lowered his gaze. That was enough of a signal for Grimmjow to dive forward and capture his lips. It surprised Ichigo and he slipped back on the couch Grimmjow chasing. His shock wore off quickly and he wrapped his arms around the other’s back.

“So can I expect you to kiss me when you come in while I work?” Grimmjow asked after they parted.

Ichigo blushed harder and pushed his hand in Grimmjow’s face. “You idiot. “ he snorted affectionately. “Don’t need bucket head teasing me more. “

Grimmjow grinned and sat up. He was pleased with the outcome of his little ‘babysitting’ venture. He was looking forward to learning about Ichigo. His phone rang interrupting their moment. He frowned when he noticed his younger sister calling. He didn’t particularly feel like talking to her in front of Ichigo.

“Hey. I gotta go. Nel won’t leave me alone if I don’t call her back. “ he sighed and stood up.

“It’s fine. I can leave your stuff in the locker downstairs for you. “ Ichigo gave a soft smile.

“K. See ya around Ichi. “ he turned and left with a wink.

————

  
A few days after the event Ichigo found himself missing Grimmjow. They’d had a few texts, mostly Grimmjow sharing videos from the concert, but nothing substantial. He found himself wanting to ask the other on a date but didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t a whole lot to do in town and he wasn’t keen on driving into the city on days when he was off classes. He sighed and stared at his phone wondering what to do. He jumped when it lit up and buzzed with a message.

So talk to me. I’m bored and on my break.

He chuckled at the message and imagined Grimmjow sitting on the bench outside the shop.

What do you want to know?

Hmm that’s a dangerous thing to ask. ;)

Ichigo smirked at the suggestive emote on the text. He pondered whether he was brave enough to rustle Grimmjow up. He decided to just push forward and pulled his shirt down and snapped a picture of the tattoo on his chest right above his nipple. He clicked send before he could over think. He began to flush when he saw the ellipsis showing the other was typing.

Are we playing show and tell? If we are, got anymore to show me? ;)

Maybe you can find out later.

Ichigo covered his face at the can of worms he opened. Of course he had a few more tattoos, but he hadn’t meant to sound so blatant. Grimmjow of course was joking around, but that didn’t lessen his embarrassment at being forward.

I hope so. But if you’re going to act like that, I might have some problems going back to work.

He blinked at the message.

  
Seriously? Go rub one out in the bathroom.

:( you’re no fun.

The small frowning emote made Ichigo laugh.

No I’m not.

Don’t lie Ichi. I saw how you reacted to my car. ;)

Grimmjow did have him there. And although said car was not the prized pantera from secondary school, it was still a sleek beauty. He chuckled and typed out his agreement. Before he sent it, he added to it to mess with the other man.

True. Your car is hotter than you.

It was a total lie, but he could picture Grimmjow’s eyebrows pinching into a frown. He did enjoy that frown. He enjoyed everything about Grimmjow’s appearance. The man had gotten even more attractive since secondary.

You sure do like to bullshit. I’d only agree with that statement if it was about my original Pan.

Ok you got me. Guess I’ll have to take another look and reassess.

You should come and “reassess” when I get off work.

Ichigo froze. He was hoping that would be the easy in to a date. He stared at his phone wondering how to reply. He figured he’d start off safe and test the waters.

I suppose a working man deserves a bite to eat.

Oh well then I look forward to getting a “bite” when we close up.

I’ll come by the shop at 6.

Ichigo replied hastily to avoid more suggestion. He was looking forward to seeing Grimmjow again, and despite nerves, kissing him again. He was aware they’d probably get physical fairly quickly. And his own appearance didn’t really bother him, his nerves came from lack of experience since he never pursued anyone and never felt drawn like he did to Grimmjow. He hoped that he could calm down when it came to that. He wanted to wow the other.

 

Right before six he pulled out Zan. He hadn’t driven the bike in a while and he justified it with nice weather. Besides, it would be a conversation piece if needed. He was proud of the motorcycle. It was just as important if not more so than Shiro. The added benefit of making him look cooler cinched it. It would add an air of confidence to his otherwise casual attire.

  
He pulled up to the shop right as Grimmjow was putting stuff in his locker. The garage doors were all down, but he could see the other through the propped open side door. The rumbling sound of his bike made the other pause. The whistle that came when Grimmjow walked out made him blush behind his helmet. He could feel the other’s perusal. He cut the engine after a moment and put the kickstand down. A few deep breaths to calm himself and he took off the helmet.

“Well, well this is a sexy little surprise. “ Grimmjow commented and walked over. “May I?” He asked with a wink and tilt of his head.

Ichigo nodded his consent and let Grimmjow inspect the motocycle. “You know bikes too?” He asked while the other looked closer.

“Nah. I’m a cars kinda guy, but this is a beautiful ride. Obviously built for speed. What kind?”

“Ducati monster. I’ve had it a while. Longer than my Shiro. While not up to spec now, it’s still a nice ride. “

“What’s its name?” Grimmjow ran his finger over red detailing.

“This is Zangetsu. This was my ride to secondary. Didn’t bring my Shiro unless the weather was bad. “

  
“Whoo. It’s in great shape for being that old. When did you start riding?”

“We can talk about that at dinner. I’m sure you’re hungry. “ Ichigo grinned.

“Yeah, I am. “ Grimmjow agreed with a smirk and turned quickly to catch Ichigo in a kiss.

Ichigo blushed but then smiled. He reached up to offer another kiss. He guessed his shyness could take a back seat concerning the other man. After a moment he pulled back feeling a little light headed. Grimmjow was looking at him like he was the meal. It made him feel confident and attractive. He looked down and bit his lip a giddy feeling building inside.

“Pick where you want to go and I’ll follow you there.” Ichigo finally murmured.

  
“Pfft nah. Put your bike in the garage. We’ll take my car. “ he scrunched his nose. “It’s supposed to be a date. We’re going to go together. “

  
Ichigo huffed in response but did as he was told. He waited for him to finish closing up the shop and parked his bike in the corner of the garage. When he was done they walked around the back to Grimmjow’s car. Ichigo wasn’t allowed in the car immediately, rather he was pushed against the door and kissed again. He laughed breaking the kiss. He could feel Grimmjow smirk against his lips.

“Hey, dinner first. My treat. “ he finally pulled back.

“Does that mean you’re dessert?” Grimmjow suggested with a toothy grin.

Ichigo blushed and stammered. “Ummm...”

“Relax. I was just kidding. “ he tilted his head. “Get in. Let’s go get something good and greasy. “

“Ken’s?”

“Fuck yes. “ Grimmjow agreed with a definite nod.

  
Ken’s was a pub style restaurant that housed a variety of beers on tap and served ridiculous burgers. It was something normally found in an urban setting, but the owner was retired military from an injury, so he’d made the place in an environment that felt like home. Ichigo didn’t let Grimmjow know that he knew the owner through his uncle, but he was totally okay with going there seeing as it had the perfect menu for good and greasy. Grimmjow was particularly pleased and seemed to been thinking along the same lines. He wrote it down as a win. He hadn’t thought about the fact that Kensei might actually be working in the front when they arrived. It made for an interesting encounter when they walked in.

Mashiro’s horrendously loud greeting had been enough but the exclaimed ‘IchiIchi’ had caused Grimmjow to guffaw loudly. It was promptly followed simultaneously by an elbow to the gut and a yelled ‘shut the fuck up’ from the other side of the bar that Kensei was at. Grimmjow grunted at Ichigo’s bony jab, but kept smiling. He let a hand wander to Ichigo’s butt-pocket to pull him closer while he caught his breath. It didn’t go unnoticed though. Mashiro squealed out something that sounded vaguely like ‘sexual harassment’. By that point Kensei had made it to the front to shut up his hostess.

“Shit Mashiro. You’re gonna scare all the customers off. Quit yelling. “ he then took notice of who was getting screamed at. “What the hell kid? How do you two know each other?” His eyes narrowed curiously at the placement of Grimmjow’s hand.

  
Ichigo was plenty embarrassed now, but also a bit annoyed at the over protecting. “We’re on a date. We went to secondary together. “ he snapped not intending to be rude perse, but he wanted to attention off of them.

Kensei took the hint. “Alright. I getcha.” He then turned to Grimmjow. “Been a while since I’ve seen you in the place. How’s it going Cats?”

“Better.” Grimmjow motioned at Ichigo with his head. “Lots better.”

Kensei chuckled and nudged Ichigo. “Finally. Now maybe all the girls that come in when either of you stop in will shut up about asking for numbers. “ he motioned to a far window. “Booth is clean and open. Go hang out for a bit. I’ll have Lisa come get your order so you won’t have to deal with loudmouth. “

They went to the far booth he’d motioned them to. Ichigo slid in one side expecting Grimmjow to take the other. He was surprised when the larger man crammed in next to him and stretched his arms across the back with a cocksure grin. Ichigo bit his lip and grabbed a menu from the rack on the table to try to ignore the way Grimmjow’s bouncing leg rubbed against his.

“Um, get whatever you want.” Ichigo started while still looking at the menu.

  
“Oh, don’t worry. I will. “ he replied and nudged Ichigo.

  
“Ok you need to behave for like an hour. “ Ichigo nudged back.

  
“Only an hour?” He smirked. “Fine. Done.”

  
Lisa came to the table shortly after and took their orders. Of course she sent a teasing remark at Ichigo and gave him a thumbs up. All the familiarity had made Grimmjow curious. He was a regular in the place sure, but thus far everyone had been treating Ichigo like a little brother. It was fairly amusing and something he filed away for later reference to tease him about.

“You’re pretty popular. “

  
“Kensei is one of my uncle’s old friends. Didn’t you know that?” Ichigo deflected to try to keep the attention off himself.

“Suppose the boss might’ve mentioned him. “ he shrugged. “Still they all seem to know you. “

  
Ichigo sighed. “Unfortunately being nephew to Urahara Kisuke means all his friends know me. “ he managed a small laugh. “Let’s not talk about my connections though. I believe you wanted to hear about my bike. “

“Alright. What made speed demon Ichi? What caused that lust to be the fastest?”

Ichigo smiled thinking about his first ride. “My aunt— well technically Yoruichi isn’t but she’s been with hat and clogs since before I was born. She used to race. She heads an endurance team now, but she took me on a ride after my mom’s death. I was dealing with the loss terribly.” He chuckled. “My temper definitely wasn’t helping matters. Pops sent me to stay with them for a few days. She took me out rides. “

“So you became addicted at a young age.” Grimmjow leaned on his hand eyeing Ichigo intently.

“Guess you could say that. “ he agreed. “She taught me to ride. There’s nothing like feeling the wind rush over you. Knowing that you are creating your own rush. That’s pretty euphoric. “

  
“I guess I can understand that. For me though, it’s this fight to control this unpredictable element. Speed is a scary thing to most. Driving Pan was like harnessing that raw chaos. “ he tilted his head. “The rumble, the feel. I wanted to control it all. “

The conversation went quiet as their food arrived. Ichigo laughed when he saw the monstrosity that was Grimmjow’s plate. ‘Messy Sunny’ was a stacked burger with a sunny side up egg and fried onions. It looked like an utterly unhealthy mess. Somehow it didn’t surprise Ichigo that Grimmjow would order it. He looked at his own plate and laughed more. His own plate, ‘Green Machine’ was equally as messy loaded up with avocado, spinach, and goat cheese; but it had nothing on the heart attack in front of his companion.

“Well, you definitely were hungry. Sure you’re going to have room for dessert?” He snorted.

“I’m a meat eating machine. “ Grimmjow clipped his teeth. “Besides, a round of bowling next door and I’ll be good.”

“Oh? Bowling?” Ichigo chuckled. “I’m kind of awful at that. “

“Only one way to get better. “ he smirked.

  
Grimmjow of course annihilated his food and two beers. Ichigo was impressed and even slightly queasy at how many calories he’d watched the other put away. Sure enough though, Grimmjow led them to the bowling alley next to Ken’s. While Ichigo had paid for dinner, Grimmjow didn’t let him pay for their games. Luckily the place wasn’t too packed and they got a lane alone. Unsurprisingly the heaviest weight blue ball made it into their lane. He gave a pointed look at his date.

  
“Trying to impress me?” He deadpanned.

  
“Only the best baby.” He made a mocking smile.

Grimmjow set them up so that Ichigo wouldn’t have to bowl first. He wound up and threw the ball down the lane with a spin. It curved and went just a bit left of the headpin. Nine pins went down easily. He picked up the spare on his second ball. Ichigo swallowed nervously knowing he was going to get made fun of. Luckily he didn’t make a complete gutter ball. The pins he did knock down were more from force than actual control. Six wasn’t too bad he thought.

“Ichi, you’re not aiming the ball. “ Grimmjow finally said after they’d bowled three frames. He stood up and walked so he was standing right behind the shorter man. “The arrows on the floor aren’t decoration you know. “

  
“This is only like the third time I’ve been bowling Grimmjow. “ he sighed. “Never learned. “

  
Grimmjow stretched his arm out and pointed at the headpin. “You don’t want to hit that head on. Aim just to the left.” He wrapped his hand around Ichigo’s wrist. “Pull straight back, close to the body, swing all the way through, and release. “ he made the practice motion with his arm. “Act like you’re throwing a suitcase. “

  
“A suitcase?” He asked incredulously eyebrow quirking.

  
“It works. Trust me. “

  
Ichigo took his word for it and took a deep breath. He heard Grimmjow go back to the table to sit down. He took a few steps and swung his arm back trying to focus on what was just said. He pictured a simple brown briefcase and released the ball before the apex of his swing trying to keep his wrist as straight as possible. He watched as the ball rolled down the lane. It started to veer just off center. Nine pins went down immediately and the last was knocked over by one that had spun from the force of the ball. He froze stunned for a moment, then pumped his fist in excitement.

“I did it Grimm! What the hell, I actually made a strike. “

“Now you gotta remember how to be consistent.” He grinned and stood for his turn.

  
Three games and Ichigo was ready to call it quits. His wrist was starting to collapse as he bowled messing up each throw. Grimmjow was sufficiently pleased so he agreed and printed their scoresheet. Ichigo hadn’t done terribly like he’d expected. Two of three games broke 120. More than feeling pleased at himself, he felt comfortable. He’d had a lot of fun with Grimmjow and hoped that the other felt the same about their date. He smiled as he watched the scenery pass on his way back to the shop.

“Thanks. I had a good time. “ he murmured as they pulled to a stop.

Grimmjow turned the car off and reached across the center to wrap his arm around Ichigo’s shoulders. “Yeah. Same. “

Their eyes met and Ichigo felt that electric draw. One hand came up to curl in the hair at the nape of Grimmjow’s back. He pulled himself closer eyes shutting to receive a kiss. Their lips slid together with a smack. He could hear Grimmjow’s lip ring clack against his teeth. It was satisfying in a way. Grimmjow’s hands cupped his face as they shared more kisses until both were breathless.

“So, up for another?”

  
“I’ve got class the next four days, so I’ll be back in the city. “ he sighed. “When I get back for sure. “

“Okay. I can wait a few days. “ Grimmjow smirked. “Don’t be gone too long. “

  
Ichigo smiled. “Yeah. I promise. “

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is maybe going to be a three shot. I want to portray a more anxious Ichigo with Demi sexual leanings. I wanted to have him with this long crush on Grimmjow that started with seeing him race. Their past will be explored more in the other chapters through conversations. I want it to be like the build of two acquaintances meeting on their own years later and learning about each other's pasts from each other. In any case Ichigo doesn't really have an attraction to anyone else and has harbored a crush since high school. Of course you can bet that he whole ordeal is planned out by our trickster Urahara. I hope you enjoy. Art for it is scribbled on my tumblr.


End file.
